1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a display module, a manufacture method thereof, and a manufacture apparatus for manufacturing the same; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a curve-shaped display module, a manufacture method thereof, and a manufacture apparatus for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With advances in technology, design of electronic devices becomes more and more diverse. Electronic devices such as mobile communication devices, notebook computers, automobile electronic devices, and home televisions are continuously promoted in functionality or exterior design. Display apparatuses are widely used in the electronic devices mentioned above and play a very important role in functionality and appearance design. Besides traditional flat-shaped display apparatus, the curve-shaped display apparatus is also developed to meet different design requirements.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional curve-shaped display apparatus. The display apparatus includes a planar display panel 10 and two curve-forming plates 20, 30 disposed on two sides of the display panel 10 to transform the planar display panel 10 into a curve-shaped display panel. The ends of the curve-forming plates 20, 30 are bonded via sealants 40 to maintain a constant gap between the two curve-forming plates 20, 30. With such a design, the display panel 10 is confined between the two curve-forming plates 20, 30 to maintain in curved shape.
However, in the above design, interspaces exist between the display panel 10 and the two curve-forming plates 20, 30, causing change in curvature to the display panel 10 confined between the curve-forming plates 20, 30. Besides, the relative displacement resulted from the structural instability between the display panel 10 and the curve-forming plates 20, 30 may occur, leading to damage or weariness of related components. Furthermore, during the assembly process, it is difficult to control the assembly yield of the display panel 10 and the curve-forming plates 20, 30.